1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector and more specifically, to such a memory card connector, which has sliding members arranged one behind another at different elevations for guiding different memory cards into contact with respective terminals and, which automatically ejects the inserted memory card when the user pressed the inserted card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the advantages of strong computing function, fast transmission speed, highly extendibility and high storage density, flash memory has been intensively used in different mobile electronic apparatus to substitute for EEEPROM or battery-operated memory. Following fast development of semiconductor technology, the storage density and transmission speed have been greatly improved. Therefore, advanced flash memory can be used to substitute for diskdrive and other conventional storage media in certain cases. Nowadays, a variety of flash memory devices have been disclosed. These memory devices include typical PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association), MMC (MultiMedia Card), CF (CompactFlash Card), SMC (SmartMedia Card), MS (Memory Stick), SD (SecureDigital Memory Card), XD (xD-Picture Card). These memory cards are well accepted by consumers. Market demand for these memory cards keeps increasing.
Further, a memory card readable electronic apparatus has a memory card connector installed in the circuit board thereof for receiving a memory card. A conventional memory card connector can only accept one particular type of memory card. However, because many different types of memory cards are commercially available, different memory card connectors shall be installed to accept different types of memory cards. It is not economic and requires much installation space when different memory card connectors are used in a circuit board. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, memory card connectors capable of receiving different types of memory cards are developed. A memory card connector capable of receiving different types of memory cards has multiple sets of terminals arranged at different elevations for the contact of different memory cards. Because different memory cards have different dimensions, improper insertion of a memory card may deform or break the terminals, causing the inserted memory card to be stuck in the memory card connector.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a memory card connector that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.